The Sting Of Betrayal
by SummonSpirit
Summary: It wasn't her. Something evil has been lurking around Magnolia, and Lucy's been framed for it. Except, it's the wrong Lucy. Now Lucy's been exiled from Fairytail for something she didn't do, and man, she's hurt. And angry. She wants revenge. Revenge on Fairytail for not listening to her. And she knows who she'll have to go to for help. The one who started it all. Zeref himself.
1. Chapter 1

**It is how it is.** Or that's how I always liked to think of it. That they kicked me out for the greater good. That they were just looking out for their nakama. I still loved them all, heck, I loved them to the bottom of my heart. Even if they were completely wrong. So, so, so, completely wrong. I never laid a hand on Lisanna. I would _never_. I never killed those people. Never blew up the local orphanage. I was framed. But Fairytail never believed me, never listened to my side of the story. It was one quick glance and a 'Goodbye Lucy'. Am I angry? Hell yes. But the most important question is 'Am I hurt?'. Of course. Wouldn't you?

* * *

"Meow, Meow! Meow, Meow!"

"Mwah? I'm up, I'm up!" I said groggily, slamming my hand on the cat alarm clock on my side table. I never understood why Levy had gotten me the damn thing in the first place. I kept it of course. Levy would've grilled me alive if I didn't. Stretching I glanced out my window that was beaming in light. I had to be at the guild hall before noon. I didn't know why, but according to Natsu, it was important.

_It better be important_.

I stumbled out of bed only to regret it as my feet touched the cold wood flooring. Looking back at my bed, I gave it a sad smile, "I'm sorry, m'love. Time has tore us away once more."

That's it. I need to stop watching those late night soap opras. They're messing with my head. I twirled into the bathroom and turned the shower on, trying to keep ahold on the dream that made me almost never wake up. The dream of me and Natsu. I knew it was a dream, something that would probably never happen, but it was romantic.

_To bad Natsu's not._

If anything, Natsu's the complete opposite of romantic. For my birthday last month he got me a roasted lizard on a stick. No, roasted is a misunderstanding. It was burnt. Black. Gross, right? But it was sweet. In a weird way I guess. But the fact that he remembered made my stomach flutter. Slipping in and out of the shower, I quickly got dressed in a sky blue tank top along with a tan skirt. After quickly putting on my black knee-high boots, I walked into the kitchen. Plue glanced up at me and danced,

"Plu-Plue!"

I smiled before bending down and rubbed his head, "Morning Plue!"

I made myself some pancakes before heading out, Plue walking straight after me. So far it was a normal day. Or so I thought. I never would've guessed that right at this moment, a second Lucy was at a local orphanage, getting ready to demolish it, with about twenty people inside. I would've never thought Elfman and Lisanna where there, protecting it with their lives. And I would have never dreamed that the second Lucy was there for blood.

* * *

**The second Lucy smirked**. It was a terrible smirk, grinning with pure venom. Something that made Elfman and Lisanna jerk at. Who knew the sweet, kind, and caring Lucy Heartfilia could hold this much hatred, venom, this much disgust towards them. They for one didn't. Lisanna squirmed uncomfortably, "Um, nice getup Lucy?"

The second Lucy smiled, "What this? Oh, it's nothing. But it's to dull. To boring. Maybe it needs color."

She motioned towards her black tube top and skirt. She kicked the ground with her spiky black boots, and cocked her head to the side, her ponytail waving behind her, "It needs red. A lot of red, don't you think?"

Elfman coughed nervously "I-I guess."

"Glad you think that."

With one motion, Lucy flicked her hand at the Magnolia Orphanage, a big black swirling ball of magic forming. Lisanna cried out, "Lucy, stop! There's people in there! Kids, innocent kids! What's gotten into you?!"

Elfman nodded, "Yeah, Lucy! Killing people's not manly!"

Lucy smiled viciously, "I'm just getting some red for my outfit, that's all."

Lisanna stepped in front of her, "T-Then you'll have to go through us! Master Makarov sent us to protect this orphanage with our lives!"

Lucy clicked her teeth, "And why's that?"

Elfman stood next to his sister, "There's been multiple killings all over Magnolia. We were sent here to protect and find the-"

"She's right here."

They fell silent. The black magic ball swirling bigger and bigger with every moment. Lisanna stood horrified, "You-You killed those people? Why?"

Lucy rolled her eyes, "They got in my way. They were in the way of my plans. Zeref's plans."

Elfman's eyes widened, "Z-Zerefs!?"

Lucy nodded, boredly, "His plans are as ordered. The orphanage must go."

Lisanna gasped, "N-Now Lucy. There can be another way. We can evacuate the orphanage. Make sure no one else's hurt. You can destroy the building without killing others."

It looked like the second Lucy was considering the thought. Lisanna relaxed a little, thinking that if this was the real Lucy she knew, she would never go through with this. Lucy smiled coldly,

"And what fun would that be?"

Before they could respond, the black orb of magic flew towards the orphanage, making it explode into a million pieces of debris. Elfman charged towards her, "Fairytail insignia or not, you're not a Fairytail member!"

Lucy smiled, placing her hand towards Elfman, "Why would I want to a Fairytail member anyway?"

Another black ball appeared, "They're weak."

The ball flew towards Elfman, hitting him with enough force to knock him back a few meters. Lisanna flew towards her, changing into her tiger formation. Lucy grinned,

"They're too softhearted."

Lucy swung her arm, a black like whip following her. The black whip slammed into Lisanna making her cry out in pain and shock. She slammed into a tree and slid down slowly. Elfman squirmed in the dirt, "W-Why are you doing this, Lucy?"

Lucy smiled, "Simple. I'm doing this for Lord Zeref. You got in the way."

Lisanna peered up at her pain clouding her eyes, "W-What do we tell Master?"

Lucy glared at them, amusingly.

"Tell him you've failed."

* * *

**When I finally got to Fairytail,** something was wrong. It was silent. Which was a first. The air didn't smell like whiskey, there was no sounds of furniture breaking, no shouting, just quiet. I closed my eyes, pulled open the doors, and smiled, "Morning, minna!"

I didn't get a response. Slowly, opening my eyes I found that everyone was staring at me. Not with happiness. Not with Joy. With hatred. They glared daggers at me, making me step back, "Guys? Wh-What's wrong?"

Lisanna walked up to me, flaring with anger. She stopped before me. I looked at her confusingly, "Lis-"

_Smack!_

My cheek stung as a redness started to form. I staggered back only to bump into a glaring Elfman. Tears started to form in my eyes as I narrowed my eyes at Lisanna. "What the hell was that for!?"

Lisanna didn't stop glaring at me as she lifted up her shirt's side. A long bandage had been wrapped around her waist. "For that, you murder!"

"W-What?"

Natsu stood next to Lisanna, "Luce, how dare you?!"

"H-Huh?!"

"Enough!" a voice boomed.

Everyone quieted down, but they still were sending hateful glances towards Lucy. Master Makarov walked in front of Lucy, tears fell down his cheeks. His eyes sad, angry, and hurt.

"Lucy Heartfilia, you are hereby exiled from Fairytail for harming your nakama, killing innocent pedestrians, destructions of the town, and for your involvement with dark magic and Zeref." He took a shaky breath, "If you so far as step into the guild hall, we will not hold back, do you understand?"

I froze. I didn't speak, didn't refuse, just stood there. Master sighed and my hand started glowing. Pain shot through me as the Fairytail mark disappeared. Elfman picked me up by my shoulder painfully and threw me out the doors. No one came out to see if I was okay after the doors shut. I picked myself up, tears running down my face, as my once guild hall began to become like its old self as the smell of alcohol filled the air and the ground began moving with noises. I sat up, ignoring all the pain throughout my body. My arm, shoulder, my face, _my heart_. My mind was reeling. My voice shocked me, sounding hurt, as my one thought spilled through my mouth.

"What just happened?"

* * *

**a/n:**

I know, I know, there's a lot of these stories. But I wanted to write one. It seemed like fun. Well, just letting you know, I don't own Fairytail and or it's characters, just the OC's coming up next chapter. If you want, comment or leave a review saying a name for what Lucy's new guild should be called. Until then…


	2. Chapter 2

**So that's how it began really.** My story about being kicked out of Fairytail, the ones I loved with all my heart not even listening to me, how he chose her over me. I guess it always worked out like that in the beginning. Dark magic? That was a laugh. Zeref? What would I want with him? I was confused after that. Wondering around aimlessly for what seemed like days, but only ended up being minutes. I never did stop crying. People would pass and ask if I was alright, and I just fake a smile, and laugh saying shit like 'I'm fine,' or 'I'm homesick'. Though, one of them wasn't a lie. I was homesick. Already. I missed everyone. Gray, Natsu, Erza, Happy, Wendy, Levy, Gajeel, everyone. I didn't know what drove them to it. Deep down, I wondered if I ever _wanted_ to know what made them do it. But the way they looked like they made up their minds, that they didn't care for me at all, made my heart shatter into millions of tiny pieces. So tiny it felt like they had blurred my vision. And they did.

"H-Hey! Watch where you're going!"

I looked up. A girl with light pink hair was glaring at me, "I could've fell! Could've broken something-oh. Oh my god, are you alright?"

Her gaze softened and her blue eyes looked concerned. "Did-Did I hurt you?"

I shook my head sadly, "I'm afraid someone else has already done that."

I smiled weakly. She sighed, "Who? Boyfriend? Mother? Father-"

"A guild."

"Really?"

I nodded, "Yeah."

She looked at me skeptically, "Did you kill someone?"

My eyes widened, "What the hell?"

She laughed, "S-Sorry! It-It's just that people always have the same reaction."

I smiled, "You have a really sick sense of humor."

She smiled, "Ah, but you're smiling as well. So technically, we both have the same sick sense of humor."

"I don't think that's how it works-"

"Sakura. Like the tree."

I laughed, "Sakura. I'm Lucy."

I extended my hand and she took it. I noticed a small marking on her shoulder under her short sleeve from her sailor outfit. She caught my glance, "I'm a wizard like you. A psychic."

I must've looked dumbstrucked because she gave a small laugh, "Yeah, it's a kinda of unique magic. You find them all over my guild."

"W-What's your guild called?"

"ThornHeart."

My eyebrows flew up, "ThornHeart? That's-"

"Unexpected?"

I nodded as she lifted up her sleeve. She had a black heart with green thorns wrapped around it. She nodded, "Tell me about it. The first time I was introduced, I thought it be 'RainbowButterflies'. Man, was I wrong."

I laughed at that, "So, how long have you been in ThornHeart?"

Sakura shook her head, "Not long. But I hear the Master's back in town. Never really got to met him.."

"Do you know his name?"

"Z-Zarcrom? No. Zarfi? That's not right."

I looked at her cautiously, "Is it Zeref?"

Sakura nodded as she clapped her hands, "Ah, that's what it was! Seriously, who names a kid Zeref?"

_You're named after a tree._

Sakura sighed, "Anyway, he takes people in. Don't get me wrong, I heard the tales of him being a murderous monster, but he's not like that. He took me in, trained me along with my powers, allowed me to get revenge for who wronged me."

The last part caught my attention. _Allows you to get __revenge on those who wronged you?_

Lucy looked at Sakura seriously, "Is there anyway I can join ThornHeart?"

Sakura nodded, "Yeah. There's only like six guild members, including me! So on another term, yeah, I think we're in need of guild members."

Lucy nodded, "Alright," taking a shaky breath, she looked at the pinkette, "take me to Zeref."

* * *

**It didn't take long** before they finally got to ThornHeart's guildhall, which was secluded by thorn bushes, how ironic, but the thorns seemed to move away, creating a path for Sakura and me. Sakura smiled, "When you bear the guild mark of ThornHeart, thorns suddenly become like, your best friend. Moral of the story, I haven't pricked my finger on one of these babies since I was fifteen."

I didn't reply. I was nervous. Sakura said earlier that this guild was for special mages, all I did was collect keys. Sakura could make a person die by showing them their nightmares by making them come alive. I never really heard of that kind of magic, but I didn't ask her about it. When ever I did she just changed the subject. When we got to two, large oak doors that lead into a mountain side, I took in a deep breath before following a grinning Sakura into my new guid hall.

* * *

**So that's how it began.** That's where I am now. A new member of ThornHeart. A new, powerful mage. Zeref had smiled at me as I walked through those doors a month ago, almost as if he was waiting for me. That's when I learned everything. The second Lucy, how Sakura actually got her powers, and it made Lucy mad. But oh, not at Zeref. At Fairytail for believing this second Lucy was actually her. And Zeref understood her. He taught her ways to get revenge, trained her night and day with a new power he had given her from the Curses of Zeref, a secret book with hidden dark magic. Sakura grew close to me, and soon we were pretty much like sisters. Gossiping, shopping together, training. Fairytail did cross her mind multiple times, but not with love. So when Zeref announced that the Robo-Lucy was paying a little visit to our fairy friends, Sakura and I of course volunteered to tag along.

So here I was. Standing on Fairytail's roof, listening to them party down below, not fully understanding how they ruined a life a month ago. _My life_. Robo-Lucy looked at us, we gave her a thumbs up as she jumped and crashed down with all her might, taking the roof down with her. I almost laughed how the music had stopped blaring, the cheers fell silent, it was almost to perfect. No one talked for a while, and a loud squeal of a door hinge made both me and Sakura peer down in the hole. Everyone was glaring at the Robo-Lucy with a look I knew very well. It was the same look they gave me before they kicked me out. Filled with hatred.

"Lucy. What the hell do you think you're doing!" a snarl questioned.

"You little bitch! You could've killed more people!"

I was fuming with rage and almost jumped down with her, but Sakura grabbed my arm. She shook her head. I nodded, I had to follow the plan Zeref had laid out for us. Master stepped in front of the crowd.

"Lucy Heartfiia, we have warned you to stay away from Fairytail, the place you were exiled from a month ago, for your crimes. You have one minute to explain yourself before everyone here releases their full powers on you."

Robo-Lucy said nothing but just glared at them, her expression bored. A few seconds pasted in silence when Natsu stepped next to Master, just as planned. Natsu looked at the old man, "Oi, gramps! Le'me take her off our hands. I'll enjoy it."

Master Makarov sighed, "Very well. Its sad it had to end this way, Lucy."

Now.

"Oh is it?" I said, jumping down the large hole Robo-Lucy had created. I landed on one knee, not taking my eyes off everyone. "Because I believed it was just the start of something very… Interesting. You said you wanted to fight me, Natsu? Well, I'm right here."

He didn't respond. No one did. They just stood there, gaping at the two Lucy's. Robo-Lucy smiled while I wiped the debris off my new ThornHeart clothes, a dark blue short tube top stopping at the bottom of her breasts, covered in spikes, a short, mid thigh black skirt, and one blue knee high boot while the other was her old back one. I wiped the dust like concrete out of her high ponytail.

"T-There's two?"

I looked at Natsu, glaring at him. I nodded coldly, "Yes. There is. Fairytail, let me introduce you to The Magnolia Killer, or the one who was responsible for the hell I went through. This is Robo-Lucy."

She gave a smile and a wave, her gaze stopping upon a dumbstrucked Lisanna and Elfman. She smiled coldly, "Ah. I almost forgot you two. The takeover mages, am I correct. Oh Lucy, you should've seen their faces when they saw me."

She started to laugh, "T-They actually thought it was you! Master Zeref had been dying of laughter the whole night!"

It was still filled with silence. Master Makarov stepped forward again, his eyes wide, "S-So you were telling the truth?"

I sharpened my glare, "I was."

Natsu charged to me, "Luce! Man I sure am glad you-"

He hit the wall with a thud. I retracted my arm, that was now smoking with a dark blue swirls. I hid my eyes in my bangs as Robo-Lucy laughed, "Man, Lucy. That was harsh."

I didn't respond, just kept my gaze plastered to the floor. A familiar arm wrapped her arm around my shoulders. Sakura glared at the guild, "This is a warning from Master Zeref. He knows you have been trying to interfere with his plans. He requested for you to step down. If you don't-"

"Like hell we will! We won't just give up because you told us to!" Gray yelled.

"If we don't, you'll do what?" Erza asked amusedly. Robo-Lucy smiled,

"We'll send Zeref's only DemonHunter after you. Isn't that right, Lucy?"

I sighed, "If that's Master Zeref's orders, I Lucy, Zeref's only DemonHunter, member of ThornHeart, will seek havoc on Fairytail if they interfere with our plans. I will show no mercy."

* * *

**a/n:**

And this ones done ^-^

Well, Just to let you know, Sakura and Robo-Lucy are my my OC's, and probably the only ones going to be in it, so I hope you enjoyed!

How do you think Fairytail feels about this?


	3. Chapter 3

"DemonHunter? Never heard of it. You bluffing, Lucy?" a voice called out.

I didn't respond, I didn't even tear my gaze from the ground.

_I-I just hurt Natsu. God, why'd it have to be him?!_

Sakura frowned, "No, she is not buffing. What, do you need a demonstration?"

They all nodded. I elbowed her in the the gut, "Why'd you do that?! I can't hurt them!"

Robo-Lucy frowned, "They hurt you in the first place. Kicked you when you were down. A little battle won't be so bad, right Sakura?"

She nodded, "Seek revenge on those who has wronged you. Sounds familiar, right Lucy?"

Gray growled, "We never wronged Lucy!"

The guild roared an agreement.

"_Bastards._"

They all looked at me. My fists were balled up, my nails digging into my palms so hard tiny droplets of blood splattered on the debris under me. Robo-Lucy smiled as I tore my gaze from the ground,

"You want a demonstration? Fine! You're all lucky I won't kill you all, you heartless-"

Sakura smirked, "Now Lucy, I understand you're upset, hell I would be, but lets take this on the battle field, hmm?"

* * *

**Natsu's POV:**

W-What just happened? One second I'm running up to her, the next I'm sliding down a wall, paralyzed. I didn't even see it coming! What the hell happened to her?!

"_Bastards._"

I looked up. Lucy's eyes were full of pain and anger. Small drops of blood fell to the floor as she glared at everyone.

"You want a demonstration? Fine! You're all lucky I won't kill you all, you heartless-"

The pink haired girl smirked, "Now Lucy, I understand you're upset, hell I would be, but lets take this on the battle field, hmm?"

_Battle Field? Lucy's going to battle?_

Master Makarov nodded, "Alright. Lucy, who would you like to battle?"

Lucy stiffened, her eyes uncertain. Robo-Lucy answered for her, "Who's your strongest member?"

Erza shook her head, "That'd be Master Makarov, but I doubt-"

Lucy sighed, "Makarov. I challenge you to a battle."

The guild went silent. Makarov nodded slowly, "I really don't want to hurt you Lucy, but if you pick me, so be it."

Lucy looked at him sadly, "No Makarov. It's I who will have to live with the regret of hurting an old Master."

"Someone's full of themselves." Gajeel snorted. Levy hit him, not taking her eyes of the blonde mage.

_The different blonde mage._

She didn't have her Fairytail mark anymore. She had a black heart with blue thorns on her hip. She wasn't my Lucy anymore. She was Zeref's. And I hated it.

* * *

**Natsu's POV Still:**

It was windy outside the guild. Cold, gloomy, all that fun weather for a battle. But not just any battle. A battle between a former member and a master. A battle between the girl I'm in love with and Master Makarov.

"Y-You don't have to do this, Master." Lucy said, nervously. "I really don't want to hurt you."

Master nodded, "But I have to. I need to show you that Fairytail members don't back down when someone tells us to. Especially with Zeref's orders."

Lucy smiled sadly, "Then I'm afraid I won't be able to hold back."

Makarov extended his hand, "Nor will I."

Lucy smiled as she took it. They shook hands before retreating on different sides of the field. Robo-Lucy and Sakura were laughing and whispering while Fairytail waited for the battle to begin, cheering on their master with all their might. Though I didn't really know who to cheer for, even though the answer was pretty obvious. So I stayed silent.

Erza stood in the middle of the field, "The battle has begun! Good luck to all!"

She walked off and Master Makarov turned into his giant form. Lucy just stood there. Wendy gasped, "N-Natsu! She's not attacking him! She'll get killed."

I looked at her. There was uncertainty in her eyes, almost to the point where she didn't want to attack anyone. Master swung at her, making her go flying. She landed with a thud. The impact creating a small creator. Everyone around me cheered, while Sakura and Robo-Lucy just snickered.

Gray looked at me, "Are they really not concerned-"

Lucy pushed herself up. A small line of blood on the side of her mouth was the only thing really spotted from the impact. Master Makarov's eyes widened, "H-How?"

Lucy's beautiful brown eyes turned deep red as the ground started to rumble. Small black shriveled hands erupted from the ground where Master Makarov was standing, holding him down.

"Lucy! Hurry this up, please. I have a hair appointment at four!" Robo-Lucy yelled.

Lucy didn't respond as she darted towards Master Makarov, her fist swirling with dark blue swirls. Once she got closer to him, she aimed her fist above him. She looked at him with the sadest eyes I ever saw from her.

"I'm sorry, Master Makarov." She whispered silently. So quiet that only Master and the fellow dragon slayers could hear.

A dark blue beam of light erupted from her hand, forming a demon's face in the sky. It let out a mighty roar before slamming into Master. He yelled out in shock before shrinking back to his normal height and slamming down onto the ground. Then it was gone. The demon, Lucy's red eyes, everything. Lucy's legs began to wobble as she fell to her knees, tears slowly spilling onto the ground.

"Master!" Mira yelled, running over to where Master Makarov laid, his eyes closed. Mira looked at her, "Lucy! Lucy, did you kill him?!"

Lucy looked up, shocking everyone with her expression. She didn't look happy she won, she look utterly horrified, disgusted, she looked upset. Lucy stood up slowly, "No. I would never kill anyone. He'll wake up soon. Sakura, can we please leave. _Now_."

Sakura nodded, "Yeah. But Lucy, why let him live? You could've killed him. Zere-"

"_I said can we go!_"

Sakura put her arms up in surrender, "Hey, hey! Don't get pissy with me."

Lucy started shaking, "I-I'm leaving. I proved my point, why put them through more hell?"

Robo-Lucy smirked, "Because they did it to you-"

"No! I refuse to become like them! I'm leaving, damn it!" She yelled, running the group of astonished Fairytail members.

I grabbed her arm as she tried to run by. Her teary eyes met mine, "N-Natsu. I'm..._sorry_ about back there."

"Luce-"

She ran off, leaving a whole guild confused. Sakura was upset, and Robo-Lucy was smirking, "Well. That took an unexpected turn. Looks like she still had feelings for this guild."

Sakura sighed, "Yeah. The pink one too."

The walked in the direction Lucy took off. Sakura wiped a tear from her eye, "If she loved this place, these people, why didn't they listen to her?! God damn it! Lucy!"

She ran after her. Robo-Lucy looked at us, "I've never felt so much disgust for people. Damn it. That blondie's got me pitying her."

She ran after them. Before she vanished from sight all together, she looked back, her eyes ablaze with anger, "If any of you try _looking_ at her, I will rip your eyes out of your head. Got it? She's had enough heartbreak for a lifetime."

And she was gone.

Wendy looked up at me, "Natsu? We'll get her back, right?"

I looked down at her. Tears spilled down her cheeks as she started to scream, "I-I want Lucy back!"

The rest of the Fairytail members weakly murmured an agreement.

I sighed, "I know. I want her back more than you probably do."

* * *

**a/n:**

MURAH!

I hope you guys had an awesome holiday ^-^

Anyway, I hope you also enjoyed this chapter! Battle scenes aren't my best topics... uh, I need to improve on that.

But who will get to keep Lucy?


	4. Chapter 4

I didn't care who was calling my name. I continued to run in this unknown forest for as far as my legs could take me, like any heartbroken person would do. I put my beloved old Master in a three day coma, just because I wanted to prove my point.

But don't get me wrong, I'm still pissed off.

But not at them. At least, not anymore. I feel disgusted. Horrified. I feel complete hate towards myself. I hated my life. I hated what I've become. I, Lucy Heartphilia, hated dark magic. I missed my keys. I missed my old apartment, all of it. I missed Fairytail. I missed Natsu.

So I continued to run. Far, far away from that hell hole. Far away from Thornheart, far away from Fairytail, far away from my old self. And I hated it. Running from your past is cowardly, but yet I couldn't help it. What else could I do? Go crawling back to Zeref after he made me this...this monster?

Over. My. Cold. Dead. Lifeless. Body.

I would go solo. That's it. No guild, no feelings but the self pity I've been giving myself since that day. I would have no one that would tug at my heart when they were injured, I wouldn't have to feel to hurtful feeling of rejection. But I would also forget the feeling of friendship.

And what life would that be?

Loneliness? I think I'll pass. Being forgotten? I've had just enough, thanks. Love? That's what I wanted. To feel loved, actually loved. People who would listen to me when I had to talk. People who would make it up when they completely screwed up.

People like Fairytail.

Except, I didn't give them time to redeem themselves. God, what have I done?

I stopped in my tracks. To soon. The ground rushed to my face as I felt myself tumble in the dirt, then stop. And I was falling. Fast. But did I care?

No, not really.

It's for the best. I'll be put out of this pain, once and for all. Be able to see my mother, father, be able to live in another way. This was my one ticket to starting over. So I let the wind carry me, let it make me fall faster. I didn't care. Anymore.

I hurt the ones I loved. I did the complete opposite of what I intended to do.

Pain surged through out my body as I hit the dirt floor with a thud. My vision grew blurry as it hurt to breathe.

But I was still alive.

"D-D...Damn it all!"

I didn't care how loud I was yelling. Ha, did it matter? I just fell fifty feet for heavens sake. If that didn't kill me, something else will.

"Ju...Just let me die in peace!"

My fist slammed onto the ground, causing sand to spray on my face. In my eyes, nose, mouth. My tears dampened the sand underneath me. My elbows stung, my eyelids felt like sand paper, and to top it of, I could see the blood that dripped from my forehead platter on the floor below me.

"Dam...n..it!"

It hurt to swallow, every time I inhaled it felt like tiny pieces of concrete bounced around in my lungs, every time I wanted to close my eyes, they'd just shoot back open.

"D...Da..-"

And then total darkness.

* * *

**3rd Person POV:**

It was deathly silent in Natsu's forest. Well, it wasn't technically his, but he knew it like the back of his hand. It was his get away place. Or as Gray would put it,

"The place Natsu goes to when he's being a little girl."

Natsu would just punch him, of course, then roll his eyes and stalk off. He spent days in here after Lucy left. And he wasn't proud. Of course he wasn't. He should have been out there looking for Lucy. Just like he should be doing now.

Yet he wasn't. His feet forbade him from going one step forward. They stopped at the top of this boring cliff. This boring, sandy cliff.

Turning around, he began to walk off.

"D-D...Damn it all!"

He froze. Looking down, he saw the damp soil. He saw footprints that magically disappeared. Natsu saw the markings of a fall.

He heard Lucy.

"Ju...Just let me die in peace!"

Die? What the hell?

He slid down the cliff side and saw her. Bloody, bruised, scratched, crying. She didn't realize that he was behind her. She didn't realize that he wouldn't let her die.

Her fist tightened as she looked at her blood that dripped from the nasty gash on her forehead, "Dam...n..it!"

Her soft sobs made Natsu's heart break, "D...Da..-"

Then her elbows gave out as her body slammed into the ground lightly. Quickly, he rushed and caught her.

"I gotcha, Luce."

Silence. Well, He wasn't really expecting a reply. Her raspy gasps for air made him snap into reality. Picking her up, he started to rush to Fairy Tail.

She coughed as she began to talk in her sleep softly, "A...Am I even worth l...ove?"

He cursed as he began to run faster, "Damn right you are."

As he started to near the battle field, he saw Wendy crying and Carla sighing and shaking her head.

Erza jumped up when she saw him near the guild, "Natsu! Is-Is that girl Lucy?"

He nodded as he stopped in front of her. Her eyes were wide, "If she could take down Master, then what in Mavis' name happened to her?"

Natsu gasped for air, "S-She fell of a cliff."

Gray walked up to them, "Fell...or jumped?"

Wendy looked up, her eyes filled with tears, "I-I know Lucy. She wouldn't of...tried that."

Natsu grew impatient as her stomach began to slowly begin to rise, "Why don't we ask her after we get her to a fucking medic?!"

They all nodded before charging into the guild hall.

* * *

**a/n:**

Uh-oh. Sakura and Robo-Lucy aren't going to like this...

Oh well. :S

How do you think Lucy's going to feel waking up in Fairy Tail?


	5. Chapter 5

I bolted up at the sound of a loud 'beep'.

My vision was blurry from my abrupt awakening, but the familiar smell of alcohol made me realize where I was.

"Fairytail? How'd I get here?"

It was dark outside the window next to me, the full moon casting light brightly. I glanced to the bed next to me, only to have guilt crash over me like a thousand bricks. Master Makarov laid there, attached to many machines, his heart level staggering. I balled my fists, tears threatening to fall.

"Why the hell did they bring me back. To torture me?"

A tear escaped my eye as it trailed down my cheek. It stung. Great, it hurts to cry now.

"I was so close to escaping it all…"

More tears began to fall, causing my face to feel like it was on fire. My palms started to turn white from the force of my nails as I swung my feet of the side of the bed. I ripped out the wires that were attached to me, causing the screen next to the bed's line to go flat. Wincing, I ripped the small needle from the crook of my arm, causing a small trickle of blood the stream down. I rose to my feet, about to walk out, when his voice echoed out.

"Lay back down, Luce."

I glanced at him at the corner of my eyes, "I'm fine. I don't want to push my stay-"

His gaze sharpened, "Lay. Back. Down. You're not stable enough to leave."

"My health is fine-"

"I meant your mind."

I turned to look at him. He was sitting on the floor at the foot of her bed, leaning against the wall. His arms were behind his head, his eyes fixed sharply on me.

"I'm not letting you go only to find you half dead on the ground."

"I didn't ask you to find me. Nor did I ask you to save me. You could've left."

He clicked his tongue, "Just because you changed guilds doesn't mean you changed the way I-we- feel about you."

"I didn't change guilds." I stated coldly.

His onyx eyes locked with my brown ones, "And we feel like shit for that. We know you won't come back to Fairytail for a while, or never, so the least we can do is heal you. Mentally and physically. Now lay the hell back down. I won't tell you again."

Glaring at him, I sat back on the bed indian style and crossed my arms. He sighed and closed his eyes as I looked out the window. After a couple minutes, the silence began to nip at me.

"How'd you find me anyway?"

"I just happened to be walking by. In my defense, if you didn't want to be found, maybe you shouldn't curse the world so loudly."

I looked down, closing my eyes. "You should've left me. I'm surprised you guys even took me in after what I did to Master-"

His hands flew onto my shoulders, his grasp tightening. I looked at him. His eyes were filled with different emotions and his face was stern. "This is why you can't leave. Listen to yourself, Luce. You're suicidal. One day I'll wake up and you'll be gone. It's scaring me, so knock it the hell off."

I managed to tear my gaze from his after a minute. "You guys are too kind. I don't say that as a compliment."

He grabbed my chin and made me look at him. "Promise me."

"Promise you what?"

"That I won't wake up and learn you're gone."

I looked down, causing his grip to tighten. "Lucy. Promise. Me."

There was a knock on the door.

"Yo! Natsu, she awake yet?"

Natsu ignored the voice and continued to stare at me. When I didn't speak up he stalked over to the door and opened it. "Yea she's up."

I looked down at my now shaking hands. _Why should I promise him something I have no control of? If I do wake up dead one day, it'd be of sickness or unknown causes. I can't promise him I'll live forever-_

"Lucy?"

I looked up. Wendy was there, smiling sadly, her brown eyes on the verge of crying. I smiled weakly at her. "Hey Wendy, how you been?"

She didn't respond, but began to shake uncontrollably. "T-They kicked you out when I was on a mission with Carla… I didn't even say goodbye… I would've listened to you, you know."

I put an arm around her shoulders. "I know you would've. If anything, I shouldn't have left so-"

Erza ran through the doors. "Z-Zeref's here. H-He seems pissed."

I felt Wendy stiffen along with Natsu. I rose to my feet. "Did he say anything on what he wants? Is he really mad, Erza? Zeref's not afraid of kiling anyone when he's really mad."

Erza shook her head. "I-I don't know. H-He burst through the doors. Literally. There's a hole in the guild. He took Gray along with it."

I could feel rage burn inside me. "Is Gray alright?"

"Mira thinks so. She said he was just unconscious."

I nodded. "Yep. He's pissed. I should go talk to him before this gets out of hand."

Ignoring their objections, I walked out the door and down the stairs, aware of them trailing behind me. When I reached the front of the guild, I realized Erza wasn't kidding. The whole wall was gone. Rubble from the wall and wooden tables laid about, Gray was lying on Mira's table, unconscious. Something Juvia was pissed off at, obviously.

I looked at my present guild master. "Zeref. What is the meaning of this?"

He glared at me. "We're leaving. Let's go."

"Not until you explain this." I motioned around the guild with my hand. "You could've killed someone."

"That was the plan."

I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes. "Sakura and Robo-Lucy told you, didn't they?"

"Yes. Lucy, I taught you no mercy. Why did you spare his life?"

I sighed angrily. "Because I'm human."

"You're weak."

The guild stiffened as I laughed. "Oh really?"

"Yes. So were Sakura and Robo-Lucy. And as you know, I can't have weak members in ThornHeart."

I froze. "What did you do to them?"

Zeref smirked. "I got rid of them. Permanently."

My legs began to shake. "Y…You're lying. You bastard…"

He smirked, "Oh and Lucy? Sakura mentioned something before I sent her to the Shadow Realm before she was devoured, something about, 'Forgiveness Is Key'. Well, I guess that's it."

He waved his hand and my ThornHeart mark vanished. I didn't care. I felt like I was dying. I collapsed to my knees and stared at the ground. I balled my fists as I heard him walking away.

"You bastard!"

I charged at him, my fist blazing with dark, dark, blue. Almost black. He didn't even bother turning around as my fist collided with the back of his head. And as I went through him and landing on the concrete outside. I glared daggers at him as I staggered to get up. But I couldn't, I just wanted to crawl up into a ball and die. He just looked at me, his face emotionless and calm.

"You coward! Sent a hologram to do your dirty work? Where's your pride?!"

He vanished without a word. I punched the ground as Natsu slowly approached me. "C'mon Luce. You need sleep-"

"I need to go and kill that heartless-"

He sighed as he picked me up, glaring at me when I struggled to be free of his grasp. The last sight I saw was the sympathetic looks from around the guild before I finally gave up and let darkness flood over me.

* * *

**a/n:**

Eh-he… Don't kill me for killing those two so quickly… But I had a really good idea for them in the future chapters, and since I'm nice, Sakura's last words are a big part of it. Hope you enjoyed guys! ^-^


End file.
